Presently, after casing is run in and cemented, the quality of the cement job is tested with a cement bond log. To ensure the success of such testing the casing or tubular string is cleaned with scrapers and related wellbore cleanup tools. The intent is to continue to make more hole after getting appropriate results from the cement bond log. In the past this has entailed as many as three trips in the hole for wellbore cleanup, testing and then drilling open hole below the string just tested.
More recently the cement testing run has been combined with the wellbore cleanup run in US Publication 2010/0126718 combines wellbore cleanup tools such as scrapers, mills, and wipers/brushes in conjunction with a cement bond log tool in a single trip as described in paragraph 123.
The present invention allows for single trip wellbore cleanup coupled with testing with the ability to continue drilling more hole. The wellbore cleanup tool is retracted after the testing in the existing tubular and then normal drilling commences with the cleanup equipment taking flow through itself so that the cuttings can be removed from the drill bit location as more hole is drilled. The cleanup tools in the retracted state do not impede drilling progress. These and other aspects of the method of the present invention will be more readily appreciated by those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while appreciating that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the appended claims.